


Reunion's Kiss

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami visits Fukawa during a lull in Future Foundation activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/gifts).



It’s been two months since he left for the Future Foundation, and Byakuya has not come back at all to see me. I know that he’s got more important things to worry about that his girlfriend and he’s been sending me mail, but he hasn’t sent anything in the past week…

 

_He’s busy saving the world and you’re here doing nothing. Clearly, what he’s doing is more important, and he also doesn’t want you to fill his office with worried letters._

“Touko, there’s someone here to see you!” Komaru exclaims as she drags me to our front door, and Byakuya is standing in the doorway. 

 

Before I can verbally express my joy at his return, I run up to him and impulsively kiss him on the lips. 


End file.
